The other victor
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: My name is Mara Tompson I was in the 68th hunger games I won the 68th hunger games My sister and her baby died I couldn't save them I volunteered for the quarter quell I was captured by the capital I wish I was dead
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but my idea and Mara. please read and review.

warning: Bad language mentions of sexual assault and child abuse.

My name is Mara Tompson

I was in the 68th hunger games

I won the 68th hunger games

My sister and her baby died

I couldn't save them

I volunteered for the quarter quell

I was captured by the capital

I wish I was dead

* * *

I woke from another night mare and decided it was time to wake up. They would be coming for me soon to begin the reeping. Slowly i got dressed and waited. The knock came way to soon and i was led to the square. I stood with the other victors as the speech went on and on finally it was time for them to draw names. In the female bowl there were two strips of paper one had my name on it the other had Jess's. Jess grabed my hand as the Escort reached his hand in the bowl. Slowly he read Jess's name. She let go of my hand and brought her own to her face. Before she could calm down enough to walk to the stand my hand was in the air. And in that short hour I once again became a tribute for the 75th hunger games.

I won the Hunger Games at the age of 11, the youngest to ever win. The 68th Hunger games. Just like last years Victor Katniss Everdeen I also volunteered for my sister. My older sister was chosen even though she was clearly pregnant. I couldn't allow that to happen and volunteered. After the games i found out my sister and her child died. I thought by volunteering i had saved them. but i didn't.

On the train I stayed by my self. I never talked with the other victors from 10 much. A knock on my door suggested it was time to re-watch the reaping. I made my way to living car and sat on the floor pulling my knees to my chest. I watched as the people who had become some what like family to me were chosen and volunteered. The brother and sister from district one who came up to me on my victor tour and told me i could be there sister. Finnick Odair from district 4 who was forced to do the same things for the capital people as I was. JoAnna from 7 scared me but she always answered my calls when I needed someone to talk too. these people were my family and now we all have to die. I left after the last two were choisen. Katniss and Peeta. they supposedly are engaged and yet thoughn back into the game after only winning them just a year ago. I cant feel pitty for any of them because im in the same boat. I dont expect them to pitty me. I dont want it.

We arrive in the capital and are immediately shipped to our stylists. My prep team who have been with me for 6 years weep. I hear one of them say something about Panems little angle but before she could finish she ran out the room crying. My stylist put me in a gown the faded from blue at the top to green at the bottom. on the dress had little shapes like Animals. He left my hair out long When he finished he looked at me and gave a sad smile before kissing my cheek " you look stunning Mara". I smiled back at him "Thank you...for everything Kenith".

I stood at the door and took a deep breath before walking to the carriage. I hear the people calling out above me but I dont look up. I keep my eyes on the beautiful black horses that are pulling the carriages. I walk over and move my hand from its head to its neck feeling its corse hair. Ive always loved horses ever since i was little. Maybe because i'm from district 10 or maybe because my family were a family of breeders. Some one taps me on my sholder. "Hi Misha" I say to the other tribute from my district. Misha is much older them me. then again most of them are. In Misha's hand he holds a body brush he hands it to me then walks away. I brush the horses for a bit when someone takes the brush with one hand and lifts me with the other. "Finnick put me down!" I demand as he laughs walking away from the carriage. "Time to soicalise little angel" He teased as he set me down in front of Haymitch and Peeta. I give Finnick my best angry face but he just laughs. "Peeta this is Mara Tompson from district 10" Haymitch introduced. Peeta said hello and held out his hand. I cant say I forced my self to take it but yea i kind of forced my self. Haymich and peeta talked to me for a bit even though I stopped paying attention half way though. I didn't want to hear wedding details that would never happen. I glanced over at finnick and saw him plop a sugar cub in his mouth in a taunting way at katniss. "Excuse me" Peeta said as he made his way to Katniss. I rolled my eyes and looked at Haymich. "You should get going kid" He says wile he lays a hand on top my head.

The first day of training came to early. Misha and few other tributes were up way to late and kept me up as well. I went down for breakfast and saw Misha passed out with a bottle in hand. 'This means i'm going along' I bored the elevator alone. once on the floor i noticed not many of the others showed. I let out a sigh and made my way to my worst station. fishing. I was joind by finnick who was a pro but i just think he likes showing off. "This kind of suck huh?" He says as he moves his fingers gracefully. "You can say that again" my hook falls apart once again. Finnick leave and mags takes his place. I like Mags she dosen't talk much but neither do I. She helps me make a few hooks before Katniss made her way over.

Katniss is trying too hard to make friends but she needs the allies. Her and Mags head over to archery and Katniss begins shooting. For the first time i feel fear going into this arina. How she works with a bow is incredible. I dont have skills like that. I mean if there are horses then i can get away faster but I cant fight. I leave the training and dont return for the following.

I rank a 7 in the individual assessment. both in district 12 get a 12. My mentor comes around and tells me that I am to Ally with 3, 4, 7, and 12. I didn't ask for them but my mentor picked them. He wont tell me why but just to do it. I head to my room where the prep team is waiting.

I wait in line for my turn with caeser. I struggle in the tight dress my stylist put me in. For some god knows reason He put me in a dress that you'd find on a baby-doll. 'He wants me to keep being there little angle.' Even after 7 years they still dont see me as an adult. they see me as a child but they also see me as a play thing.

The night in the capital on my victors tour was the night Snow decided id have to use my body to pay them back. I was 12. It didn't matter what kinds of people as long as they got paid. Snow decided he would be the first. "Breaking you in" is how he put it. For seven years I was used. in a way i'm glad I volunteered. I dont plan on winning this game.

Ceaser welcomed be with a big grin on his face which I returned with a sad smile. 'you still have to play the part of the angle' I thought as i took his hand.  
"My my Mara you look as lovely as an Angle." He says eyes beaming. "I dont know Ceaser the one who looks lovly is most deffently you." He let out one of his laughs and the audience fallows along. We talk about how sad it is to be in the games and how we hope to see each other again even though be both know that wont happen. He then asks if id like to say anything to Panem. I look into the camara he points too and lay the bigest lie ive ever told. "I want to thank the people of Panem for treating me with such kindness. And to the people of Capital." I look to the audience and take a bow. When i come back up tears are pooring down my cheeks "Thank you for treating me like family." I hear sobs in the audience as i walk up and take my place. After Peeta joins the rest of the tributes We join hands.

We land at the arina and separated. I meet my stylist who gives me a hug. We sit in silence untill the voice tells us its time. He gives me one more hug and tells me "watch your back their not all angles."

the tube opened in the arina. were surrounded by water I take a look around and whispered "And the games begin"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. thank you so much for enjoying this story. Its really just a filler for my wrighters block for wonderland in Panem. if your bored go and read it. well i hope you like this chapter.

warning: Mentions or tortcher and rape.

I own nothing.

* * *

My name is Mara Tompson

I was in the 75th hunger games

I thought i was being rescued

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was wrong.

* * *

After president Snow was done with his 'teaching' He sent me to a community shower. This shower was attached to the room I was allowed to stay in. I don't remember how long I was in there but I do remember scrubbing until i bleed. I try'ed not to cry but the tears kept coming. I looked at the bruises that started to form on my arms. the bruises on my thighs and the bite marks he left down my body. I heard the door open'd and flinched. "Sorry I didn't think anyone was in here" The voice said. I heard the stall next to mine turn on. "You must be Mara the newest victor" He said trying to keep a conversation going. I sank to the floor pulling my knees to my chest. "I'm Finnick Odair." I remember that name. "You won a few years ago right? What are you doing here?" Finnick waited a moment before answering. "Doing the same thing you just did. I'm here being forced to do awful things. Let me guess snow said something about paying back your debt and how you can refuse but if you do your loved ones will pay the price." I didn't answer because it was all true. "Then he sent you off to one of the wealthy who bought you for the night. am i close?". I wiped away a stray tear. "Almost. the 'wealthy' was snow him self." We didn't talk after that but He stayed in the bathroom and kept me company.

A sharp pain brought me back to reality. My hands are bound above my head. I'm stripped completely of clothing. The whip sliced another spot on my stomach. "What do you know about the rebellion." My torturer says. I try to hold back a scream as he rubs salt into the wound. "Nothing" I cry. Another sting comes from the end of the whip.

The count down started and I started to panic. 'Water it just had to be water'. I cant swim. I look to my right and see Finnick mouth something to me that looked like "stay there" I nodded as the sound gose of I see my family dive in the water to kill each other. I hear splashing to my left and see gloss swimming right at me. "Well there gose the sister act." I said under my breath. She reach up and try'ed to grab my leg. I kicked at her and kept kicking at her.

More salt is added. I let out a small cry. My torturer pulls back the whip when another come in the room. "That's is for today." The man drops the whip and heads to the door "What do we do with her?" He ask. The other man pauses a minute the shrugs "Leave her hanging." They leave. the lights go out and im finally alone.

The first night is over and some how we lived. After Gloss pulled me in the water she fought me for a bit then swam away with something in her hands. 'That bitch took my belt' I think as i start to sink to the bottom.

let me just say Drowning sucks. you hold your breath as long as you can but your lungs start to burn. Spots appear in my vision. My eyes start to feel heavy just as i feel a hand on my arm. I'm pulled to the surffes and gasp for air.

Im Alone for maybe two days. No one comes in. Im not fed or giving anything to drink. Im week. I hear the door open and severel people pile in. I look up to see My parents bound and gaged kneeling in front of me. My little brother whos only four sits in tears four peace keepers are standing there 3 behind my family. The other moves toureds me. "What do you know about the rebels." I hear my mother scream as a gun is placed at the back of her head. Tears form in my eyes "Nothing. I dont know anythi" BANG!

Before i can finish my mother is slumped on the ground. Blood pouring from her skull. My father muffles out what I belive to be curse words and my brother crys harder. "MOM!" I shout thrashing trying to brake the rope that holds me up. The peace keeper grabs my face forcing me to look. "What do you know." The pease keeper behind my father pulls his gun. Tears streamed down my face "Please dont do this!" I cry. "Answer me! What do you know!". I look into my fathers eyes. He pleads with me but I know nothing. Another Bang and hes on the floor with my mother. The last peace keeper pointed his gun at my brother who now was shaking with every sob. "Please!" I beg. 'I dont know anything' I thought as the last Bang was released.

I turned to look at who pulled me out of the water. Katniss was coughing like i was was both dripping. I hear Finnick call to us as he Mag and Peeta run over. "We need to go" He says. We make it to the beach and into the woods. Its hot and we've been walking for hours. Finnick puts mags down and asks for a break. Mags sits down and Katniss and peeta sit further way. Finnick comes up to me blocking us from their vision. He holds out a knife "You need to be armd. I also have to ask something of you" I take the knife waiting for him to finish. "I need you to go off and find Joanna. Shell be looking for you." I nod and take the knife. "When should I go?" My hands began to shake. Im not good on my own. I partnered with the other tribute from my game and we helped each other. "Just fall back and duck out. Stick to the trees and climb high if you have too." He give me a hug and tells me to be safe. We start off again and I fall back. It takes me a wile to get use to the comfort of being alone but soon i fall into a groove.

I keep moving but suddenly something stops me in my tracks. I hear fluttering then i hear screams. Not just any screams but the screams of the little brother. "Josh...JOSH!". It takes me a wile before I notice the Jabber jay.

* * *

My name is Mara Tompson

I'm being held in the capital

they killed my family

I'm next

Please help me

* * *

Name: Mara Tompson

Hair: Long golden blond side swiped bangs

Eyes: Pail green

Skin: Pail

Height: 5 foot


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

Sorry its really short!

I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own anything

* * *

My name is Mara Tompson

I was in the quarter quell

I lived

I was brought to the capital

They killed my family

Im next

Please make it quick

* * *

It lasted an hour. The Jabberjays crys. Im curlled in a ball shaking. I can still here the screams. BOOM! a cannon sounds. I quckly check my puls. I know its not me but I have to check. My next thought is with Finnick and Mags. "Okay Mara you can do this. You just have to get up and Find Jo." I give my self a peptalk and get up. I keep moving and soon the sun starts to set. I make camp and Dig my self a hole that i cover with leave and branches. The Anthome plays and the faces apper. I bow my head and say a prayer for them.

Its been three days. They left me hanging for three days with them here. My family. Their dead. The smell as set in. I need to get out of here. But i dont want to leave them here. I hear the door open and two people enter "Here she is sir the Fallen angle" He says with a stuck up tone. The other mad walks around me and once hes in front a see his snake like eyes. "Fallen in deed." Snow lifts my chin and lets it fall. I have no energy to say or do anything. Im broken.

Its daylight I some how made it though the first night. I keep moving. Its worrying that I havnt bumped into another tribute...Maybe i spoke to soon. I jump down a small hill and Im tackled to the ground. We tumble a bit down the hill. We come to a stop and Im pind. I knife is place on my throut. I look up and see the man from my district. "Misha!" His eyes are clouwed like hes possesed or something. He lifts my sholders and slams my head on the ground. An instant head ake appease. Misha moves and begins sucking at my neck biteing hard. I freeze I knowing what hes doing. "Misha please stop I try to push him away but he punches me. I panic. feeling for my knife. My hands wrap around it and i look back and nolonger see Misha's face but that of President snow. "Im going to break you in" He says. I take my knife and barrie it deep into the side of his neck. BOOM Snows body gose week . I get up and see the forest has turned into the Presidents bed room. I rub my eyes and its back to the forest snow turns into Misha. A pink mist covers the ground. 'A hallucinogent' I think and run toward the beach. "Gotta get away" I say under my breath I here an other boom of a cannin. I trip on a branch and hit the sand. Not to far away I here Finnick calling out to me. I try to stand but im stopped by a sharp pain. I turn to see the male morphlong burying my knife into my shoulder.

"What should we do with her?" The peace keeper asks Snow. "She knows something. Keep with the ruteen." Snow leaves as the whip makes contact. 7 hours of this by hour 2 I stopped screaming. A peace keeper comes in and orders him to stop. He whispers something and they leave. They turned the heat up making the smell worse. I start to cry for my family. a few hours later I hear something hit the floor out side then smell smoke. My mind goes fuzzy as i hear doors opening and closing. My door is the last to open. I start mummbleing for help over and over hopeing they hear me. A few people enter. One makes a discussed sound "ugh there all dead in her." I try to say it loader. the foot steps become softer except one. They move closer to me. My eyes are getting heavy. I see him bend over and shake his head at my brother. He stands and gose to leave. I try once more "please...help" He stops and turns to me. The last thing I see before I black out are two beautiful Gray eyes.

Finnick yells for me to duck. I drop and watch the morphling fall. An axe is sticking put of his chest another BOOM. Joanna is next to me looking at the knife. "Its not to deep. Youll live kid." She quickly pulls it out. I flinch as finnick starts bandaging it. "Lets get back to the others. our allance is complet." We move back to where Katniss is washing Wiress's hair. Katniss yells to us "The arinas a clock!" I let out a sigh "Fucking great". Joanna says exactly what i'm thinking.

* * *

Tic Toc

Tic Toc

Tic Toc

Tic Toc

* * *

Gray eyes

Why cant I get them out of my head

My name is Mara

I was saved

Im in District 13

Who saved me

I must repay him


	4. Chapter 4

Tic

Toc

Tic

Toc

Tic

Toc

Its a clock

We make are way to the cornucopia as Katniss explanes what she thinks is happening. Once there we here a BOOM. Spinning around Katniss yells. I look back in time to see The male from two fall into the water with an arrow in his chest. Almost immidetly the island and Cornucopia began to spin. Im close to Beete and were both tossed to the ground. I try to hold on but its no good. I loose my grip only to feel Beete grab my elbow holding on.

Its the morning of the reeping my Sister brushes my hair pulling half into a ponytail leaving the rest to hang "Almost ready" She added something to my hair when i looked in our broken mirror i saw the blue bow from my old teddy bear that i had given to her. My sister was beautiful. Long curly red hair, Deep green eyes and a smile that shined like the sun. My sister moved away from me trying to get around things with her big belly. Jean had gotten marryed to one of the farmers son when they found out she was pregnant. Its her last reeping and she thought she was safe. We walk hand and hand down to the square our parents walking silently behind us. We stop and seperait. Im standing in a group of about 14 other 11 year olds when the sarimoni starts. Our escort talks and talks then its time for the drawing. He moves to the girls bowl and swishes his hand around dramatically pulling the name and slinking back. He reads the name and everything is silent. I look for my sisters face as she screams and crys being dragged up to the stand. 'She's due any day' I hear my mothers voice in my head. The announcer asks for volunteers. I raise my hand.

The Island stops spinning. I stand and move to the edge of the cornucopia where the contents of my stomach empty. I stand looking for Katniss and Joanna. I find finnick helping peeta to his feet only to be pushed away. Katniss joins us followed by Jo. "You ok?" I ask Joanna who shook her head fast letting the water fly off. "Peachy" She says in her unfriendly home. "We should keep going." Finnick gathers whats left and were back on our way.

I sit in a room to my self. 'What just happend' i thought as the door opend letting my crying parents in. The hug me and tell me im brave. I shake my head "Im not brave. I did this for the baby" I try and fail at giving them a reassuring smile. Soon enough the peace keepers enter leaving me alone. No one els enters. Were taken to the train in silence. Soon were on our way to the capital.

We make our way to the lightning tree. I walk close to finnick who follows behind Katniss and Peeta. "Think its true?" I ask finnick keeping my voice low so the others dont hear. "Do i think whats true?" He asks in return. I nudge my head in our leaders direction "The love story". Finnick smirked. "I wasn't sure until he hit the force field." "He hit the what? How is he alive!" Finnick full on grinned "YOU!" Everyone turned to look at me. "Smooth" Finnick said laughing. I blushed in embarrassment and kept walking.

We enter the arina. the cornucopia is surrounded by sand. To my Right I see tall trees and tall grass that spreads for miles. On my Left I see sand lots of sand. I look torwed the cornucopia looking for anything i could use. Im not strong enough to use the sowreds and my arms are to short for the bow. Not to far in-front of me in a backpack. BOOM! Four post to my left explodes killing the tribute from 12 instantly. 'must have fallen off' I think as the count down starts. 10 .

9 .

8 .

7 .

6 .

5 .

4 .

3 .

2 .

1 .

Let the games begin

Everything is set up for the 'electrocution of the other victors' Finnick came up with the name. They start giving out jobs. "Katniss and Joanna are to take the spool down to the beach and.." Beete is interrupted by an angered peeta "It should be Katniss and I going to the beach" Beete shook his head " I need you here with finnick to protect me". They argue a bit more but in the end Katniss and Joanna take the spool. "What about me?" I ask not wanting to look to week. "Ill need you to walk the prorimiter and keep an eye out for the others". With that were off. I left the group griping my knife looking out. It took awhile before anything happend. I here people in the distance. and look back towered the tree. When I turn back around im Face to face with District 1. I struggled a bit trying to fight them off. I turn to run back and manage to yell for Finnick when a large knife is driven into my side. I hear their feet hitting the floor of the jungle as they chaise behind me. I keep moving fowred even as the blood poors down my side. 'Must keep going.' I grip my knife tighter as i jump over a fallen tree. I dig my feet into the ground and take off faster. Spots appear in my vision and im afraid im going to black out. but I must keep going. I turn to look behind me to see the carriers closing the distance. I dont notice the steep drop in front of me or the giant rock. I hit the rock loosing my balance and tumble down the hill. Along the way i must have hit my head because I pass out. when I start to come too I see the arina falling apart around me. 'What did we do?' a hover craft appears above me dropping its claw down.

I hear noise around me people moving and voices shouting. I slam my eyes open and look around. Im lying on my stomach in some kind of hospital wing. I watch people I dont know run by some stays I hear two familiar voices to my left. "How bad is she?" One voice I recignised as Haymich. The other hesitated "Its hard to say. They said her room was the worst looking." It took me a minuet to realize the next voice was that of the Game maker Plutarch Havens-bee. Adrenaline runs through my vains. Anger in my heart. I lunge out off bed shoving aside a small blond doctor. I glanced to the side making sure I didn't knock her over. I see the Game maker. He turns slightly as my fist lands on the side of his head. I go for another punch when Larg dark arms grab around my torso blocking my arms. I let out a cry of pain as his chest hits my back. I hear the same voice from my room in the capital. The one with the gray eyes "Hey go easy on her" be for I can see his face my world goes dark.

My name is Mara Thompson

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hi I really hope your enjoying the story so far. Im sorry for the spelling mistakes in this chapter I'm just to lazy to fix it lol Ill see you next time :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

HEY YALL! IVE GOT A HUGE PROBLEM! SO IM TOTALLY STUCK ON THIS STORY. IM NOT DISCONTINUING IT BUT I AM STEPPING AWAY TO WORK ON SOME OTHER STORYS IVE GOT GOING ON. I AM ALSO MOVING TO A NEW STATE SO IM UNDER A LOT OF STRESS. I PROMISE I WILL GET BACK AT ASAP. LOVE YOU GUYS. STAY POSITIVE


End file.
